


电台情歌

by kudoameco



Category: kt - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kudoameco/pseuds/kudoameco





	电台情歌

父亲节礼物  
逆年龄差设定

001  
“大家晚上好，这里是FM106，我是朱，正，廷。”  
深夜即将到来，蔡徐坤扭开音响，把笔记本的屏幕扭到135°，弹弹手指，打通通往月色的栈桥。

“今天给大家读什么呢？马上就要十二点了，收音机旁的你，是用什么心情迎接这个物理学意义上的新一天？是觉得一切都是新的？还是认为新的一天要从太阳升起？”

蔡徐坤打下了第一行字：“汪琪年睁开眼睛的时候，天是暗的。”

深夜里节目里，自然熙熙攘攘热热闹闹，蔡徐坤喝水的时候，听着主播在劝着一位女孩儿凡事往前看，即使前面还会有坑。

他无声的弯起嘴角，活动了一下手腕，继续在键盘上击打：“曾经以为自己会无懈可击，可汪琪年没想到跪在了同一个坑底。”

夹杂在喧嚣与沉寂中的午夜边缘，很快过去。蔡徐坤扭了扭自己的肩膀，他已经写了两个多小时，耳边的节目也快接近尾声。

“节目的最后，我给大家念一首诗，送别这个没有星星的夜晚……知道诗题目和作者的听众可以在我们的公众号下输入答案，我们后台会抽取回答正确的幸运观众送出今天的奖品。我要念的是——‘月亮躲起来，想找星星替代’。”

蔡徐坤手一顿，立刻找出手机回答：“KUN，没有意外”。

“没有意外。”主播的声音放低，放缓，缓缓的念出诗的结尾。插入一段钢琴曲后，他和听众们说晚安：“后台已经有很多听众答出了答案。幸运观众将会得到我们送出的KUN签售会握手券。愿你美梦环绕，我是朱正廷，睡前相见。”

一段轻柔舒缓的旋律后，电台进入了静默时段，只有沙沙的电流声。

手机播放进入了自动循环，开始重复播放这段节目。“大家晚上好，这里是FM106，我是朱，正，廷。”  
蔡徐坤的写作渐入佳境，自然趋于无声，内心越发沸腾，从他指尖流淌出的汉字刷刷刷的冲下了下一页。

天亮才是自己新一天的开始。  
蔡徐坤回答着不知道第几次循环后朱正廷提出的问题。到这个时候，他才把一天里想说的话说完，脑中陷入困顿，内心世界停摆。

下楼去买点东西吃吧。  
蔡徐坤凭着觅食的本能走到便利店下，或许是精神恍惚，伸手去拿饭团时，直接握住了身前人的手。  
那人戴着口罩，眼神微怒，可也没有放开紧紧抓住海苔鸡排饭团的手。

蔡徐坤讪笑着松开，回家一啃才发现拿了最无味的海盐梅子。  
没有肉组成的食物对于蔡徐坤实在是鸡肋，食之无味，弃之可惜。

还好那双眉眼，秀色可餐。  
给唇齿间增添了些许甜和酸。

生动的薄怒，宛如山湖间卷过骤风。

冲完澡后蔡徐坤给编辑发送了新连载，他拿起手机给编辑留了个提醒，顺手看了看手机通知更加意外了，他，抽中了自己签售会的握手券。

休息前，他看了一遍今天的日程，下午就要去开一个选题会。当地文广集团做了一个融媒体项目，打通“纸上深读，眼前泛读，耳旁陪读”三条途径，开发出一个新的读书公益节目类型，特地邀请他做文学统筹。  
说白了就是让他作为节目制作方，方便使用版权。  
蔡徐坤作为一线作家，很多故事都是热门ip，待价而沽。

握手券的领取地点正好就在同一栋大楼里。  
他把中奖信息发给了编辑，让他顺便跑一趟。

002  
蔡徐坤终于把朱正廷的人和声音，联系在一起，眉眼的风刮进了他心底。

干干净净的一个人坐在圆桌面，蹙着好看的眉，专心的听着大家对选题的意见，用那只手握住笔，精巧的记录着提纲。轮到他发言时，在自己专业领域有很多地道的见解。

蔡徐坤立刻指挥编辑，指名要朱正廷做他签售会的主持。  
还按照节目的设置，先要了朱正廷做他的“解读者”，然后才松口开放了自己很多书的授权，允许部分章节作为节目的骨肉支架。  
在座的作家里数蔡徐坤最大牌，他一松口，其他人也就不好端架子，纷纷同意了使用自己的故事。

主编立刻狗腿的把朱正廷安排在蔡徐坤身旁吃饭。

朱正廷一上来就感谢蔡老师给节目的帮助，从小喜欢他的书，给够给他机会做解读者，主持签售会，他十分感谢蔡老师给他的机会。

主持人说话就是利索，说完一串不磕巴还咚咚咚的干了一杯。

“从小看我的书？小朱今年芳龄二八吗？”蔡徐坤笑了笑，他年近不惑，平时写作外坚持每天一小时以上健身和散步，外貌保养的极好，丝毫没有中年人的倦怠。

“蔡老师正当壮年，是我从小，耳濡目染，受您熏陶……哎，这杯我干了。”朱正廷不好意思的红了脸，接不下话，就一口闷了。

可是喝完马上就原形毕露了，直着小舌头nl不分，用手扇着风呼着气：“辣个酒好辣。”  
蔡徐坤回了一杯意思一下，朱正廷又要端起酒，蔡徐坤用筷子按下了他的手腕，说着：“靠说话吃饭的人少喝酒。”

“嗯，好。”兴许真的一杯懵，两杯倒，朱正廷转过脸对着蔡徐坤笑了一个特别大，特别无辜的笑容，接着埋头开始埋头吃肉。

蔡徐坤也开始吃肉，他着实不太喜欢饭桌上除了肉以外的东西，他让朱正廷做了事，才喝了他一杯酒，其他人没着由头也攀不上他，只能火力集中到编辑上，编辑一边喝的苦不堪言，一边觉得旁边专心啃羊排的人仿佛不是他认识的蔡徐坤。

蔡徐坤拦着，别人也就不好敬朱正廷，一时间酒席上觥筹交错，竟与这个安心吃着西蓝花的人无关。

回去的时候，蔡徐坤捉住了要去挤地铁的朱正廷，当着他的面，把代驾的目的地设置到了便利店。

“好啦，赔你一个饭团。”朱正廷慢吞吞的坐进蔡徐坤的车里，“我要是早认识你，才不会去拿呢。”

蔡徐坤从另一头坐上后排：“那你知道我为什么要这种味道的饭团吗？是因为我喜欢，还是其他原因？”

“不知道。”朱正廷摊手，“我不知道你是不是喜欢，但我知道徐田海喜欢。”  
徐田海是蔡徐坤另一部小说里男主人公的名字，他酷爱这个口味的饭团，他用这个口味来讨好他的暗恋者，却对他追求者送来的视而不见：一个人人喊打的双标狗。

“咦，真是我的书迷？”蔡徐坤原来当他是逢场作戏的奉承话，现在有几分信了。  
“真的，大作家，快给我签个名。”朱正廷伸出手掌逗他。

“手上我可不签，洗一洗就掉了。”蔡徐坤靠近他，无视代驾看着后视镜时可疑的目光，故意咬着朱正廷的耳朵说话：“我要写在这里。”

代驾看不到的地方，蔡徐坤的手已经贴着朱正廷的后腰滑下，找到了尾椎的地方，指头还要往里钻。

朱正廷回头看着蔡徐坤，没有说“不”，甚至在进房间脱衣服的时候，撅起在电梯里已经被含得湿乎乎的嘴要亲吻，软绵绵的叫了一声“蔡老师”。

这句话有多软，蔡徐坤就有多硬。  
在把好看的眉毛挂上水汽前，他还顶着人家，要朱正廷叫他“蔡先生”。

“我先生于你，难道我还做不得你‘先生’？”蔡徐坤含着朱正廷的肩头肉，口齿不清的问。  
“嗯……好的，蔡、蔡先生。”

“做我的‘解读者’，从解读我的身体开始。”  
“是……蔡先生。”

蔡徐坤满意的看着身下人红红紫紫的印子，是他书写出带有标点符号的完美篇章。他知道今晚是朱正廷的休息日，不上直播，他就愈加随心所欲，一口一口吃了个透。

结果是朱正廷在第二晚的直播中，声音还带着金属打磨时的粗糙，公众号后台挤满了关切。  
蔡徐坤照例收听节目，丝毫不乱的在键盘上输入，却在大纲之外增加了一段男主角的春梦。

003  
这段时间，蔡徐坤写出的文字多了许多湿润的汁水，编辑品出了被浸润的舒适。  
这部小说定的主旨就是温暖和煦的，编辑不敢破坏蔡徐坤这么好的创作状态，有些事情只是猜着，并不好问。

制作节目的期间，蔡徐坤按照合约还有几次出镜任务。听着朱正廷一本正经的说着”：“蔡先生把故事背景放在民国，是因为……”“蔡先生对美食也有涉猎，我们在他的书里可以尝遍八大菜系，人间酸甜苦辣，那么我们来到这家百年老店，试一试常允每天的早餐。”

蔡徐坤含笑作答，脑子里逃不过他早上唤的：“先生，我还要。”

拍摄日程紧张，朱正廷就直接从蔡徐坤的门前走进采访车；或者下了深夜节目，被蔡徐坤的编辑接回去。他做的节目精彩又深刻，他写的书出现了老树开新花的青嫩。身边人觉得文化圈里若有因文气而相依，年龄性别盖不是原因，当做一桩风雅。

“可我只是在提要求，你好像都没有生气过，怎么那么顺从？”蔡徐坤一日完，还不放过面色酡红的身下人。

朱正廷奋力的撑起身，撑开一点空间转自己的腰，到臀，脚转过来，最后是肩。  
仿佛“翻身”这么简单的动作，就耗尽了他的全身力气。  
那一瞬真是慵懒而情满。

“因为我从小……耳濡目染，根深蒂固……”说到自己他还由着性子夹了夹，中年人差点要跪。“一直试图成长为男主角那样乐观，真诚，充满勇气的男子。”  
“当我做了深夜主持人，我希望能给男主角一个可以停泊的灵魂港湾。”

“所以——”朱正廷做在蔡徐坤身上，抹了一把连接处的粘液涂在他的胸膛，“你拉我下水，我拖你靠岸。”

签售会上，蔡徐坤的眼神就没有离开过朱正廷的嘴，他听着他怎么口吐莲花，回忆他怎么口含🐠汪。

“今天是父亲节，希望蔡先生的书可以引导我们一代又一代的人，心怀善念的，不忘出处，不停行路。今天编号为0001的签售书，将进行慈善拍卖，善款应蔡先生要求，全部用于建设贫困山区小学图书馆。”

台下一片雷鸣的掌声。

朱正廷把书递给蔡徐坤，关上了话筒，唤着他：“请签名。”

“爸爸。”

END


End file.
